Cyborg Davis
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: FEATURING DAVIS' EMO, and a Punishment for Kari: Davis gets killed in a car accident, only to be revived as a half man, half-machine. A Machine that cannot feel love. This gets Davis' rival of another noodle-co sneaky ideas of how to sieze control.
1. Drunken Depressed Davis

**CHAPTER ONE**

The wedding ceremony had been carried out, and it was time for the reception. Kari and TK couldn't have been happier, and neither could their friends. Most everyone saw it coming, and now she and TK were man and wife.

The Wedding party consisted of all their friends, family, even their Digimon were there. Sadly a few people couldn't have made it, and among them was Davis. "I really wish he was here." Kari said. "He'd really be jealous of this."

"Hey, hey… take it easy." Yolei said, "Don't you think maybe Davis has had enough of this little game of yours?"

"Sorry…" replied Kari, "I'm just so happy, and excited that I can barely contain myself."

Just then her new husband wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Are you sure about that…?" he asked flirtingly. Kari giggled.

Yolei and Ken, who were already a year married, shared in the laugh, but they were secretly also feeling just a little bummed about something…

Everyone had kept asking why Davis hadn't come to the wedding? They knew that Davis was feeling just a little down about Kari and, but they didn't think this was any excuse to miss out on the wedding of the year.

Then again, they did know how busy he was. Davis had achieved his goal and opened his noodle-cart, but over the fist few years he had succeeded in turning that one cart into a world wide industry and chain of carts, restraints, stands, and store products.

He was a very busy man these days.

"I'm sure he's okay…" Tai said. "He probably doesn't mean not to be here."

Kari however wasn't sure. She may have grown up a bit, and was studying to become a pre-school teacher, but she could still tell when people were lying, and she secretly had a feeling Yolei and Ken _were_ hiding something… still, she didn't want to let it spoil her wedding day.

"I just wish Davis were here…" she muttered.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis was actually free that night. He had no paperwork, no cart-routes to deal with. Even if he had… he didn't feel much like doing any of it.

He was sitting in a tavern, about a mile down the street from the wedding, drinking down what had to be his fifth shot. He was starting to feel a little tipsy too, but he just didn't care.

Veemon was there too, feeling very sorry for his friend. "Davish…" he asked shyly, "Are you going to be okay?"

Davis wasn't all that drunk, he looked at his Digimon friend, "I don't think so." he said sadly. "And before you start… it's not Kari I'm upset about, nor TK. It's me!"

Davis had never managed to get rid of his feelings for Kari. He even tried dating other girls, but it didn't work out. He kept seeing Kari, and only her. Even with his eyes closed, she was there.

He even tried talking to his mother's therapist, and using the vast amounts of money he was making with his career to talk to other professionals. He had taken their advice, and tried everything recommended… but not one of them had helped.

Kari was married to TK now, and he felt like he had nothing. He never even got to go out with Kari not once. She never gave him a chance, not even when he tried to mature as an adult. Now she was beyond his reach… and all Davis wanted to do was drink away his sorrows.

Yolei and Ken were the only ones who knew where he was, and how he really felt about the wedding. Ever since Kari and TK announced their engagement, they knew Davis was going to take it pretty hard, and they kept checking in on him as if he were an invalid.

As the night grew deeper, Davis was still at the tavern, and by now he had drunken enough to start hallucinating, and was barley able to see.

That's when a pretty, sober woman, who thought Davis was quite a catch tried to woo on him. "Hey, aren't you Davis Motomiya?" she asked. "The famous Digi Destined and new Noodle-Co headman…?"

Davis looked up, "What's it to ya?" he asked almost sternly. The woman asked Davis is he was looking for a _"Wild ride"_ but Davis shook his head, "I don't care much for that stuff anymore… I'm through with it all."

The woman tried again, but by now Davis had finally snapped, "I SAID… GET AWAY FROM ME!!" he screamed, and everyone else stared towards him. "I'm completely lost! I've hit rock bottom."

"Davish…?" Veemon said, "You have to calm down. Don't hurt yourshelf anymore."

Davis stared with his tipsy eyes at Veemon, "Yeah… what do you care?" he asked gruffly, "You don't have to worry about all this stuff."

Veemon tried to explain to Davis that he did know how he felt. He always liked Gatomon, why he even remembered how Davis tried to make him Digivolve just to impress her and Kari. "But I can shee that she'sh happy with Patamon, and that'sh all I really want… for her to be happy."

"You should feel the shame for Kari. She'sh happy now and you shouldn't be beating yourshelf up like this."

Davis' only response was a great big puddle of puke. The bartender had had his fill of all this, "All right that does it! Get out of here you drunken moron!" he spat at Davis. "Get out!"

Davis all groggy, and tipsy…. it took him almost two minutes just to find his way to the door after falling over the place. "BEAT IT ALREADY!!" The bartender shouted.

Davis made it out into the street, but he was still an awful wreck. "I should… be… happy… for her." he said in his drunken condition. "So… why can't… why can't I… why can't I feel great bout this."

He looked up high into the dark skies, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!" he screamed, but then he collapsed to his knees and began puking all over the road. It really hurt him a lot.

Poor Veemon hated seeing Davis like this. He didn't even like the sight of the puke, so he kept a little ways away to wait until he was finished letting it all out.

However… there was trouble just up ahead. Veemon could suddenly hear a sound echoing over the distant, and the road was starting to rumble. He turned and saw a car heading straight towards Davis, and the driver couldn't see him!

"DAVISH… LOOK OUT!!" he called. That's when the driver slammed on his breaks, but there wasn't enough space for him to even slow down. Davis looked up, and he was able to tell what was going on… "WAAAAAAAAAH…!"

The tires of the car continued to screech and then… WHAMM! The car had hit Davis so hard that the engine blew up. Broken glass and car fuel lay all over the road, and worst of all, Davis and the driver were both passed out!

Veemon rushed over to Davis' unconscious body. HE was bleeding badly, his wounds were huge, and he wasn't even moving or breathing. "Davish…? Davish?!" but he got no response. "DAVISH…!"

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Sorry if I took thing a little too extreme with the emo and stuff, but I said it would be here form the start.**_

_**Besides, I can't believe I have to actually pair TK and Kari up like that for some fics. BLAH!**_

_**I really hate that dude.**_


	2. Save him

**CHAPTER TWO**

Word of the accident had spread every quickly, and it even caught he attention of the other Digi Destined, including Kari and TK. The press was there showing the sad images of Davis being transferred to the hospital, where it was determined that he was going to die.

All of Davis' fans, and co-workers who were watching the broadcast from last night were heart struck. _"There once again the sad footage we've been watching all day."_ Said the reporter, _"A beloved visionary who had turned q single noodle-cart into a global empire chain of success, and renowned greatest Digi Destined… Daisuke Motomiya, estimated to die at age 27."_

…

Among all the people to hear of this tragic news, one of them happened to be a middle aged man, in his late forties, and his name was, Yami Ninji. The owner of… _NINJI'S NOODLES;_ a noodle-company that rivaled and loathed Davis'

"Aww… how sad." he hissed wickedly. "Poor boy couldn't handle the business world. Hmm, eh, eh, eh. Ahh well… his loss will soon be my gain."

Yami was a very shady and very greedy Noodle-man, who was jealous of Davis the moment he had started his business. Davis made more in a month than he had made in three years time.

His stock had gone down. Some of his employees quit and left him to join Davis' team, and many people stopped buying Ninji's Noodles and products.

Now with Davis in grave injury, Yami hoped he would die so that he would once again reclaim his stolen fame, and maybe even take control of Davis' own company to steal his secret recipes.

"Mine… all mine. Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…!"

…

At the hospital, Davis sister Jun, and with Joe's help were trying all they could for Davis, but it was no use. He had been hit very badly, and all the alcohol he took in really hurt his insides.

Jun had matured a lot over the years, and was no longer flaky and ditzy, but a well-known doctor, and Tai's wife, but she was on the verge of heartbreak knowing that her brother was going to be dead… and in just a few short days too…

Everyone, who were all out in the waiting room, were heart-struck, even Kari and TK who decided not to go on their honeymoon. Who could have fun and enjoyment knowing a friend they valued deeply was dying. They did however figure out why when Kari forced it out of Ken and Yolei. "I can't believe this!" she said on the verge of tears.

"Davis has done a lot of crazy things before, but I think this takes the cake." said Gatomon. Everyone stared down at her in shock at what she just said. "What…?"

"Gatomon…" said Hawkmon may I remind you, it was reported that Davis was drinking through acts of depression?"

"Who could blame him?" Matt said referring to the fact that Kari was with TK, "It wouldn't have surprised me if he didn't just tie and anchor to himself and throw himself into the water."

"Matt!" Sora snapped at her husband.

"I just feel really bad." TK said, "Davis is in there because of me. It's all _my_ fault."

"No TK… you can't blame yourself." Patamon said.

Everyone else, agreed. He couldn't have helped it if Davis wanted to act all emotional and drink himself too far. Only Kari disagreed, she actually blamed herself more. "I should've known Davis would've acted like this."

Just then, Jun and Joe came in with those looks of despair that no body wanted to see. Joe shook his head; "There's nothing we can do for him." he told the others.

Jun looked ready to break out into a sob, but luckily Tai was there to comfort his wife. Everyone had a few tears to shed, and some of the guys felt like punching holes through solid brick walls.

"There got to be shomething you can do!" snapped Veemon, "Don't let Davish die…!"

Sadly it was in vain. No matter what anyone had suggested, all ideas were dismissed. Davis' internal injuries were much to sever. Even and organ transplant wouldn't help him. Joe and Jun estimated he would be dying within the next two days.

Izzy was deep in thought. He didn't want Davis to die either, but he hadn't the foggiest of how to save him, and he was supposed to be the head of his computer labs studying the Digital-world.

"Ooh.. my whole _Shell _is filled with sadness." cried Tentomon.

Izzy's head suddenly snapped up when he heard the world, _Shell._ "Wait a minute…" he said to himself. He thought it over a lot, and then he told the others, "Guys… I have an idea!"

The others all spun round to face him at once. "It's very risky, but I just may have an idea to save Davis."

"Well quit keeping in to yourself!" Gabbumon snapped. "What is it already?"

Izzy explained to everyone how his lab had been busy researching the Digital-world, and Digimon all over. This also led them wanting to research a way to save humans if they were involved in situations like Davis'…

…If their bodies were rendered useless.

"It's just like how when a Digimon dies, their information just gets reconfigured. Provided of course that they aren't destroyed completely, and there's no data left. "

Everyone else agreed, but they didn't see to what that had to do with humans. They weren't Digimon; they had no information to reconfigure. "What's this got to do with Davis?" asked Agumon.

Izzy explained that he and his lab workers were developing a project consisting of artificial, mechanical bodies; bodies that could store the downloaded brainwaves of a human being, and give that human a whole new life.

"You mean… Davis would be an android?" asked Mimi.

"A half… android to be exact." Izzy said, "But he would be alive, and he'd probably still be able to do all the things he did before… but…"

"But…?" asked Tai. "And what do you mean… _probably would?"_

Izzy reported that the project had never been successfully or properly tested yet, and there were still a few design flaws that would probably affect the results. "But it's up to all of you." he said. "If you want to try this, you have to decide now. If Davis dies before the project is done, we'll lose him for good."

A few moments of silence followed, and Kari was the first to stand up. "I say we do it. We can't just let Davis die like this."

TK agreed with his wife. "It's our only chance."

Soon everyone was in, especially Jun, Tai, and Veemon. With that… Izzy began to notify his lab to begin preparing things. "I just hope I know what I'm doing."

Over the next few days…

Izzy managed to download Davis' brainwaves successfully so his body would die, but his mind was safe. While he worked on configuring the systems, his other workers had been busy preparing a body for Davis.

It wasn't easy as they actually had to open up his dead body, and work their way through pulling out useless organs, bones, and stuff like that. Then they put in all the mechanical joints and systems that were needed. "Boy… he's sure going to feel different when he wakes up." Tentomon said.

Izzy nodded, "Okay… begin transferring brainwaves." he told his workers. Now it was all the case of uploading Davis' mind to his new body. Once it was done, Davis was going to be okay, and all that remained was for him to wake up.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I don't like killing Davis, unless its final that he won't ever end up with Kari. That's the way my Dakari's roll. Davis either ends up with Kari… or ends up dead!**_

_**Harsh, I know… but that's just the way I am.**_


	3. The New Davis

**CHAPTER THREE**

A few days had passed, and Davis was beginning to awaken at last. He felt rather strange though. He could swear he awoke to the sounds of beeping and electronic-voices calling from in his head.

He shook himself awake, and when he sat up to try and get out of bed, he fell smack down to the floor, and was shocked to her a clanging sound coming from his head. Not to mention he didn't feel much of the pain from hitting his head.

He shakily got to his feet, and rubbed his head, that when he gasped at the sight of his arms. Armored plates were covering over the top of his right arm, and the same thing for both of his legs. They were armored from the knees all the way down to the tips of his toes.

His left arm was still normal, but as he creased his hand over the left side over his face he left small sections of metal-lining across his jaw lines. _"What the heck have they got me on?" _he said aloud, and then he held his mouth shut at the sound of his voice.

His voice sounded in monotone; like he was speaking into a tin-can. _"Man… I must've drunken a lot more than I thought."_ he said, but then suddenly he lost his balance and fell down again causing a few loud crashes that alerted everyone outside in the corridor.

Jun, who was passing down on her shift walked into Davis' room to see him collapse on the floor. "Davis…" she cried as she bent down to help him up. "Hey… you all right…?"

"_Oh… oh, Jun!" _her brother said happy to see her. _"I don't know… something's wrong with me. I think I'm still drunk or something…"_ he said referring to his weird body.

Jun nodded her head in agreement, "You might not remember much. You suffer a pretty hard blow to the head in the _explosion."_

Davis' eyes widened at the word explosion. _"What happened…?!"_ he asked in fear.

Jun explained to her brother that he got drunk and was hit by car in the street, and was nearly killed. They were barley able to save his mind and upload into an artificial body.

…In other words, "You just came out of a very long recovery. You're an half android now."

"_No…!"_ cried Davis, _"I got to get out of this!"_ and then he pulled and tugged on his arms trying to get the armor off, but to no avail, "Uh, Davis…" Jun said trying to capture his attention. "Davis, stop it now…"

Suddenly, in his craziness Davis collided into his sister tacking her to the floor. _"Sorry… I can't seem to control myself."_

Jun smiled slightly, "Look, Davis… this was all we could do for you. You'd have been dead by now if we hadn't."

Somehow, they both managed to get back onto their feet… but Davis' body was still shaking a little. Jun said it was to be expected until he had gotten used to it. _"No… I don't want to be like this."_ he complained, _"I'm not me anymore… I'm a freak show."_

Jun shook her head in dismay, and helped her brother back into bed. "Look… I'm going to call Izzy, and maybe he can explain things to you. Much easier than I can."

Davis lay back down still in disbelief of what was happening to him. _"I'm an android?"_ he mumbled, _"Well how do you like that?"_

_**Meanwhile**_…

Yami was in his office with his Guardromon…

_Yes… he too had the power to control a Digimon, but that happened way before he became a greed man who cared more about money than other._

"Perfect, Guardromon, everything is going according to plan." he said. "Daisuke should be dead by now, and once all the paper work is handed over, his noodle company shall work for me. Then I shall be president of the greatest noodle empire in the world."

Guardromon nodded, "Wonderful Master…" he said, "And uh… what shall that make me?"

Yami's eyes narrowed, "What you have always been; A blithering idiot."

Guardromon looked down in shame. Ever since Yami had changed to a greedy man, he had been pushed around and insulted all the time, but he still remained loyal to his master. "If I may ask though… how you intend to seize control of Daisuke's noodle works…?"

Yami snickered at that. "The same way anyone would. Forge a will and the signature. This coincidently is being tended to as we speak. Hmm, mm, mm…"

Some of Yami's other employees, who were also greedy to the bone, were hard at work forging a will saying that Davis would hand over his works to Ninji's Noodles, including his most secret recipes for the finest ramen in the world.

Now all that was required was Davis' signature.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Everyone had come to visit Davis, and gave him their joy that he was alive. Veemon was the happiest of all. It was there that Davis was released form the hospital and he was now at Izzy's place while Izzy did his best to explain about Davis' new body…

Davis was even reminded of how he ended up drunk in the first place; he was all depressed about Kari marrying TK. Davis cast a sour stare at the newlyweds, _"I see…"_

"All you're thoughts and brainwaves have been uploaded into your memories banks. You should be exactly like you were before." Izzy said to Davis, "Now… do you have any questions?"

Davis shook his head, _"No… nothing yet."_ he said _"This just takes a little getting used to."_

Suddenly, Cody burst into the room, "Hey you guys…!" he called. "I hate to interrupt, but there's something on the news you should see."

Izzy quickly turned on the TV, and to everyone's surprise they were talking about Davis' noodle-business…

"_Upon the news of Mr. Motomiya's death, the stock of his massive and ever expanding empire of noodle products and services greatly plunged. Sources also indicate that Mr. Motomiya, who was young, single, and had no children before he died, did not leave a will."_

"_All employees in the Tokyo region are said to be attending a stock meeting on Monday to determine whether Noodle-Corp will be sold off, or completely shut down, but rest assured, if the company is indeed shut down… then it is certain that all of Daisuke's tens of thousands of worldwide employees are likely to lose their jobs and stock shares."_

"_Hey wait a minute! I hold a few stock shares. Holy smokes… this sucks!"_

Davis grabbed the remote and shut the TV off at once. _"I've got to get down there."_ He said as he got up. "No Davis, wait…" said Kari. "You just got up today, and you're not ready to go back out there."

"She's right…" added Gatomon, "You still need time to rest, and let the world prepare for the new you."

Davis appreciated her concern, _even though for some reason he didn't feel all light and fuzzy inside as he used to, _but he wasn't willing to let everything he worked so hard for go down, and put all his employees out of work.

"_Don't try and stop me… I'm going."_

"Davish… wait up." Veemon called as he hopped along after him, and with that, they were gone. Kari sighed, _"He's still the same old Davis." _she thought.


	4. Weaknesses

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Davis managed to make it back to head office and clear that he was alive. Though pretty much everyone were confused and shocked to learn about him being an android, he was alive and that was all there was to it.

Word that Davis was alive reached the authorities and the news quickly, and it was on Monday that Davis had appeared at the stock meeting for his company and declared with pride, _"I may have changed physically… but deep down I'm still the same person who made all this possible, and I say… we shall hold our heads high, and we shall carry on!" _Davis banged his gavel on the stand, and his crowd of employees and his friends cheered for joy.

Little did anyone realize that a Guardromon, who had been sent to steal something with Davis' signature on it… had been spying on the meeting. He quickly dashed back to Ninji's Noodles to break the news to Yami. "What do you mean _he's alive…?!"_

Guardromon quivered in his bolts, "I assure you master, he was there." he whimpered, "He's been re-constructed into a robotic-being like myself."

"Enough!" growled Yami. "I'm not interested in details."

Since Davis was declared alive, and he had just banged his gavel motioning that his business was in no danger, Yami's forged will would have no effect whatsoever. This meant that he couldn't seize control. "Somehow, I've got to find a way to gain control of his empire." he mumbled to himself. Then suddenly, "Wait… did you say he is now a machine?"

Guardromon nodded, "A half-machine to be precise."

Yami twirled a pen with his fingers, and grinned wickedly, "Heh, heh, heh… perhaps this is not such a disaster after all." he hissed. He knew for a fact that like humans, even machine had weaknesses. "Oh, Guardromon… I have a little mission for you…"

…

The next morning, Davis woke up in his king-sized, four-poster bed, in his master bedroom in his huge house, feeling fresh as a daisy. _"Wow… that was actually pretty refreshing."_ he said to himself as he pulled a plug out of the wall, attached to him.

Like a lot of machines, Davis did have batteries to help keep him powered. According to Izzy they would last up to six months or so before running dry, but it was still a good idea to charge them up every night when Davis went to bed.

Veemon woke up in his cute little bed beside Davis' and then the two headed downstairs for breakfast. At least Davis was still able to eat food and digest like a human, but he didn't bother to ask Izzy how that worked.

"I'm sho glad that you're not dead Davish." Veemon said, "I don't what I'd do or where I'd without you."

Davis however looked confused, _"Yeah… so?"_ he asked, _"What do you mean by all that?"_

Now Veemon looked confused. Davis usually praised his bond with him, but here he was acting like he had never felt it before? "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Davis felt his body from all over, _"I feel alright… but I'm really confused."_

…

At work, Davis wasn't able to get those images out of his head or his memory banks. Veemon expressed a strange feeling that Davis couldn't put his finger on for some reason, and it happened more while he was out on his cart-route.

He simply ignored it when little kids passing by asked, "Mommy, what happened to that man's skin?"

He served a lot of his customers some of his finest ramen, and a few of them were women his own age. "You go, Motomiya… we_ love_ you!" the cheered, but that only made Davis feel even more confused. _"What did they just say…?"_ he asked Veemon.

Veemon raised the skin above his eye in confusion. "Davish… they just shaid they loved you." he answered. "Don't you know what love meansh…?"

Davis' head cocked to one side and beeped. _"Love…? What's, love…?"_

Veemon's jaw dropped. This was just too much! How could Davis not know anything about love? As Davis kept working, Veemon said Kari, TK, Patamon, and Gatomon having their lunch across the street.

Veemon hopped over to them and told them all what he just heard from Davis. "What? That's silly…" Gatomon said. "How can Davis not know anything about love? He was the one who practically wrote the book on _"I have a crush on Kari."_ added Patamon.

Kari and TK however took this seriously. "I don't think it's impossible." TK said, "Izzy did say there were some design flaws in his experiments."

His wife agreed "But wait…" she said "What if Davis really can't understand love? How will he ever find someone?"

Nobody else knew how to answer that. How could Davis get a woman if he was half mechanized now? "Maybe we should speak with him…" TK suggested. Everyone agreed on that, and they moved over towards Davis' noodle-cart where he was just getting set to cook up his next batch of on of his daily specials…

Davis saw them approach. _"Oh no… it's TK and Kari!"_ he thought to himself. _"Just my luck…!"_ Still he knew he had to try and be brave about this. He didn't need to start getting all depressed again.

"Hi Davis…" Kari said when they got there.

"How's business…?" TK asked.

"_Oh, not much… just the same old stuff. I cook some noodles, I make some dough."_ He joked, everyone shared a laugh. After that, they decided to ask him, "Uh Davis…" TK asked. "Veemon told us… you don't know what love is."

Davis stopped stirring his noodles, _and couldn't see the steam rising up,_ he looked up at TK. _"Ugh… why is everyone mentioning this word around me_?" he asked irritably. _"What is love…?"_

Everyone was silent. "Okay Davis… joke's over." Gatomon said, but Davis shook his head, he wasn't joking. _"I have no idea what love is. It just doesn't compute with me."_

"Davis…" Kari said, "Surely you have to know what love is. You once felt love towards me. I think you still do deep down."

By now Davis was getting angry. He wasn't able to feel love, but for some reason he could still feel hatred and jealousy. _"Oh, right! The same so called feelings that drove me to getting drunk and ending up like this."_ he snapped.

"Davis…!" snapped Patamon. "That was rude."

"_So what…?" _Davis said, _"I may not remember what love is, but I do remember jealousy."_

The steam form his boiling noodles began to grown thick and hot as it rose form the cart. "Whoa Davis calm down." TK said, "We're not trying to upset you."

"_Yeah right…"_ Davis protested. Suddenly his body began twitching, and small snapping sounds were heard form inside. Not to mention Davis' voice was starting to slur as he spoke. "It-- make-- jealous--"

"Davish…!" cried Veemon "What'sh the matter…?"

A robotic voice from inside Davis body cried out, _"System error! System Error!"_ and then suddenly Davis feel backwards onto the ground, and he passed out.

"Quick…call Izzy!" cried Gatomon.

TK whipped out his cell-phone, and everyone else did their best to help get Davis over to Izzy's place. "UGH… he must weigh a ton!" Patamon complained.

As they moved him to TK's car, Guardromon had been spying on them, and he had seen enough. "Well… I think the Master will be pleased to hear this. Hmm, mm, mm…"

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_I hope I can finish this soon..._**

**_The more I keep metnion about Kari and TK's marriage, the sicker I get. "What the heck was I thinking?"_**


	5. Stay away

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Davis was brought straight to Izzy's lab. "Nothing to worry about, just a few blown fuses." He said as he repaired them quickly. "My guess is it was the steam from his noodles that caused it."

"So is he going to be okay?" Kari asked.

Izzy nodded, but he was most baffled from what they had told him about Davis not knowing what love is. "Well I've run through his memory banks, and I can't seem to find any sources of love. It's almost as if his body deleted any sources of what love is."

What baffled him the most was how could someone who could fee l love still be able to feel hate, and jealousy? "Stop it… you're starting to make my head ache." cried Tentomon.

The others shared a small laugh, but Izzy decide to do some heavier research. "It'll probably help out with the design flaws. Then the project can be perfected."

What he was about to suggest next was probably harsh, but he couldn't think of anything else. "You want us to what?" TK asked in shock. "You heard me…" replied Izzy, "I want you two to try and keep away from Davis until I work things out."

"But Izzy… he's our friend." cried Kari. "And he's having troubles… he can't, nor should he have to face them on his own."

Izzy explained to Kari that Davis was also under a lot of stress. "He does remember at least that he holds a grudge against you two, he just can't figure out why because he can't feel love."

"Still… all that stress isn't good for him, he could blow his bolts from thinking too hard. I'm sorry, but the best thing I can think of is for you two to keep away from him and avoid setting him off."

Kari and TK were licked. They knew that dealing with all this trouble alone wasn't right for Davis, but if they were only going to make it worse. "I think maybe we should go before he wakes up." TK suggested.

Kari looked up at her husband, "TK…?"

"Come on Kari…" Gatomon said, "We better do it."

Seeing no choice, they left. Izzy shook his head in dismay still hating how all this happened over Davis being unable to control his emotions. Still… he carried on with his work.

Soon Davis was up an about, and Izzy had even equipped Davis with something special to prevent anymore of steam getting into him while he cooked…. Something really special…

_**Meanwhile**_…

Guardromon had told Yami what he witnesses in town. "He was flatter than a pancake, master." he said.

This made Yami's evil grin grow wider, "So… all it takes is a little steam to knock him out? Nice work Guardromon."

Guardromon bowed, "You are too kind, Master. What shall be our next move?"

"Heh, heh, heh… what else?" said Yami, "I want you to go back out there, and attempt to put that miserable machine-man out of action. Make certainty that it looks like an accident though! I do not want to have to deal with the police before I can inherit what is rightfully mine."

"Yes, Master… of course."

…

That night…

Davis was setting into bed, he already had his recharge plug in the socket, and he and Veemon were just listening to the radio before turning in. One of the fewest news reports who hadn't heard about Davis revival was broadcasting…

"_Reports have come in of citizens seeing what appears to me some sort of disfigured character covered in metal. Authorities believe that this character is very dangerous…"_

Davis clicked the radio off, _"Ahh that's a load of baloney."_ he said, _"Everyone already knows that it's really just me anyways."_

"It sure hash been quite a day." Veemon said as he lay down in his cute little bed. "Let'sh jusht hope tomorrow won't be as bad." Davis smiled and then he shut off the light, and he and Veemon went right to sleep.

That's when Davis began to start dreaming…_ odd thing for an android to do._

He dreamt that he was all alone on a dark misty night. _"Where am I?"_ he wondered as he walked through the fog. Then suddenly he could see thing sup ahead.

Couples! Couples everywhere… There were couples going on romantic walks… some sitting on park benched under the moonlight… even some talking about how many children they wanted to have.

Davis was most confused. _"What is all this?"_ he asked. He continued to press on, and none of the other people seemed to take any notice of him; _almost as if they couldn't see him at all._

Something inside him was trying to tell him that he had once known all this before, but his computer systems just couldn't make it out. Then, Davis caught the sight of a couple that he just couldn't believe. There was Kari, and the guy she was with, _"Aw, man…"_ Davis cried. _"It's… it's me."_

He was seeing himself as what he looked before the accident and had to be robotized. He and Kari seemed to be on a date, just as he once had kept in his memory banks. Only he didn't enjoy thinking about it as he could still feel jealousy and hate.

"_I always wanted to be with Kari."_ Davis said quietly to himself,_ "She was the only girl for me…"_

That's when he saw Kari and the image of himself walk towards the road, and a ring on Kari's finger slipped off and rolled right into the street. Davis watched his other self go after it for her, and that's when he saw a car coming.

Kari screamed when she saw the car hit Davis, and Davis himself, was shocked to see his former self dying the streets. He ran towards his unconscious other self, it looked up at him and snarled "How could you? How could you let this happen to me? "

The real Davis watched as his other self began to change into his android-form. _"Look what you've done. You're nothing now! Who in their right mind would want to love you?"_

The real Davis was spinning and tumbling around in the dark…. Then he finally woke up, panting heavily._ "Whoa… what a nightmare."_ he groaned to himself. He felt as if that dream was trying to tell him something about love… but still he just couldn't understand a thing.


	6. Steamed up

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next morning, Kari was just standing over the counter and scooping pack after pack of sugar into her coffee. "Uh… a little heavy on the sugar there?" her husband asked. Kari snapped out of her trance, and it didn't take brains to figure out what was on her mind.

"Is it that obvious…?" she asked.

"It's all right… I'm worried about him too." replied TK. "But I don't know what we can do to help him, you heard what Izzy said, we have to keep away from him."

Gatomon and Patamon felt deeply concerned about that. They too felt as if Davis shouldn't have been left to deal with his problems alone. They already thought it was bad enough that he was still single and hadn't dated in years. "Maybe we can try and set him up with other women?" Gatomon suggested, but sadly no one agreed to that.

"We're trying to help him avoid stress, remember?" said Patamon. "Remember Davis can still get mad if he gets stressed out."

For now, all they could do was hope that Davis was going to be okay.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis was perfectly fine…

He woke up that morning. Had his breakfast, and he even used some wax to polish up his armor, and gave him a sweet clean smell. He looked himself in the mirror, _"Hmm… looking pretty good… for a freak."_

"Davish…" Veemon said, "You're not a freak. How many timesh are you going to go through that?"

Davis sniggered cheekily, and as he opened the door ready to leave for work, he was surprised to see Yolei and Ken there about to knock. They all jumped in surprise, _"Whoa guys you sort of snuck up on me there."_

"Yeah… or maybe you snuck up on us." Yolei joked.

Ken told Davis that they heard of what happened yesterday when Davis passed out, and they wanted to see if he was okay, and if he'd like to tag along to work. Davis smiled, _"It'll be nice to have some old friends to talk to."_

Ken and Yolei knew what Davis meant by that. They had a sneaky feeling that his life was not all it was cracked up to be since he became an android. "I've always wanted to know what it was like to be a robot, but now I'm not so sure anymore." said Yolei.

"_Ahh well… you get used to it. I guess…"_ said Davis.

_**Meanwhile**_…

At head office, disguised as one of Davis' employees, Yami's men was re-configuring some of the pipes in the building that lead to Davis' office. "Heh, heh, heh… come punch-in time and Mr. Motomiya's due to get… heh, heh… _steamed up."_

Quickly, he left before anyone grew suspicious of him. That's when Davis finally came in, and was greeted by all his employees and secretaries. "Yo' boss…how's it shakin'?"

"Hey, Davis… rock on…"

Then there was a long line of ladies who bowed their heads as he passed. "Good morning sir." They all said.

"_Good morning ladies. Good morning."_ Davis said back to them as he made his way towards the elevator.

His office was on the top floor, and actually took up half of it. There was always lots of paper work to do in his business as well as managing carts and stuff. After all… that was what being a millionaire was all about.

Davis and Veemon felt it getting a little warm when they stepped out of the elevator. "Whew! Is it hot here or is it me?" cried Veemon. That's when the door to Davis' office came into view. The wood looked pretty wet, and almost even warped.

Davis unlocked the door with his key, _"What the heck…?"_ he muttered. He gave the warped door a few shoves, and WHESH! _"DAAAH…!"_ a big cloud of hot steam burst from his office.

Davis coughed a little bit due to the warmth air making it hard to breathe, but he seemed to be okay. His systems never shorted out at all. "Good thing Izzy built those chips in Me." he said as he opened up the windows to let the steam out.

Izzy had installed special steam-pressure chips along the insides of Davis' body. So if steam were to actually leak through, the chips would absorbs the steam and make better use of it for the systems instead of shorting them out.

The only draw back was that the chips would only be able to handle so much hot steam at once… but other than that, he was okay. Still…t he steam had done a little bit of damage to his office. He sighed heavily, and called over the intercom _"Clean up crew… my office."_

Yami's spy however couldn't believe it when he heard Davis' voice. "Impossible… he should be flat on the floor by now." he growled.

The spy kept a close watch on Davis that day, even when he went out on a cart-route. When Davis cooked up steaming hot noodles he didn't short out, have a system error or anything.

Even while he was pulling the cart up the streets a little steam shot out through the sewers right at him, and nothing happened. You can bet your boots that when Yami heard about this, he was ever so frustrated.

"Four steaming hot attacks in one day, and nothing happened?!" he thundered at Guardromon.

Guardromon was quivering in his bolt. "Yes, but Master… that's what was reported." He whimpered. "All those attacks would short out any machine, but this man is like… magic!"

Yami growled as he slumped back into his seat. "I cannot believe this man!" he snarled. "Well… there is more than one way to skin a cat, just like he has more than one weakness. Hmm, mm, mm..."

It was time for him to change to Plan-B. If steam wasn't going to work, then _stress_ would be the best thing. "Now, the only problem is… I need something that will really rattle his senses, and make him blow his top… but what?"

He sat down, snapped his fingers a couple of times, but he couldn't think of much. "U Master…?" Guardromon asked.

"What…?!"

"Uh… sir… if I may, I believe I know of what you can use to your advantage."

Yami's eyes light, "Hmm… interesting…" he hissed, "Go on… I'm listening."


	7. Messages from Kari

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

When Davis had parked his cart back in his massive shed at head-office that evening, he had received a report that what happened in his office was no accident. "Someone deliberately tampered with the steam pipes, sir. Whom, we don't know."

Davis took this as a consideration that someone was defiantly trying to see him out of action, just like the old days when so many companies rivaled him for his talents and vast money makings.

"_Keep security notified…" _he said _"I've got a bad feeling about this."_

"Yes, sir." said the other man, and he left.

Just about everyone had gone home for the day, and the night-watch men were starting to arrive. Davis was really uptight about security. Veemon let out a huge yawn, "Davish… can we go home now?" he asked a little sleepy.

"_One minute…"_ Davis said as he opened up his laptop, _"I have to check my messages."_

He didn't get much a chance to check his emails that day, seeing as how the steam had damaged the computer in his office, _which was still under clean up._

Same old emails, a few bills that he could easily pay. Several bank statements showing how much his total had increased by a few millions more. _"Heh, heh, heh… I always knew I'd have it made." _

Just then, _"Hey, what's this…?"_ there was an email from _Kari Takashi._ Davis clenched his fists and growled slightly. He was really starting to get aggravated about Kari and TK's marriage. It almost felt like it was made deliberately just to annoy him.

The message read…

_Davis…_

_I can' stop thinking about you. TK doesn't even understand how I feel about you anymore. I worry about you a lot, and sometimes I think of you more than just a friend._

_Hope you're okay…_

_Love: Kari…_

Davis just snorted and deleted the message. _"She's probably up to her old tricks to make me feel jealous again." _He knew that Kari would never write anything like towards him, all she ever saw him as was a friend. That was it… a big, old, friend. It just wasn't fair.

…

When Davis and Veemon got home to the huge house that night, Davis found a letter from Kari with yet another message of concern, and high hoes for him. _"Whatever…"_ he said as he chucked in the fireplace.

He almost didn't even want to check his phone messages, but he knew he had to, and luckily there weren't any messages from Kari, but rather just some calls from Tai and Jun, Ken and Yolei, they were inviting Davis over for a poker night, and they promised him, no Kari and TK. _"We care about you Davis, and we love you too."_

There was that word again, _"Love…! Love…W why can't I feel the way I used to?" _he asked himself aloud. The more he felt bad about not being able to feel love; it sometimes made him feel bad about being a half robot.

Besides… even if he could feel love, would he even want to remember it? All love had done was cost him both the only woman he ever had true feelings and his original body.

At least when he sat down to his expensive, rare-steak dinner in front of the TV, he began to cheer up a bit. _"Money can't buy happiness, but at least you rent it for a while. Right Veemon…?"_

Veemon was fixing his napkin round his neck ready to dive a whole chicken on the tray before him. "It sure can, Davish! COWABUNGA…!" and he dove right into the chicken gnawing at it like a grinder-saw.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Yami was in his own home, and his Guardromon had just served him dinner. "Ahh… do you smell that, Guardromon?" he asked as he took in a huge whiff of his food.

Guardromon was most confused. Despite the fact he didn't have a nose or anything like that, "Smell what, master?" he asked.

Yami explained to him that it was the smell of a successful plan that had just commenced. "Sending him those fake messages from that Kari woman was sure to have begun to turn him on. Heh, heh, heh… it is only a matter of time before he cannot take the pressure anymore."

Guardromon liked the way things were starting to go. "You are aware though, sir… that even if he should pass out, his friends had revived him once before. What is to say… they won't do it again?"

"Silence, bolt-brain!" Yami snapped. "Do you honestly think that I would just give Daisuke as much as a minor blown fuse? Absolutely not… I am going to give him such an incredible ride that his should blow himself out completely. I doubt that even the greatest geniuses it the world would be able to fix him after that."

He picked up his knife and waved it over his food, "Pleasant dreams Motomiya, your days are numbered. Heh, heh, heh…" and he drove the blade right into his meat.

Speaking of Davis…

He was having a hard time trying to fall asleep, for those messages from Kari were still plaguing through his mind. O matter how many times he tried to convince himself not to be hopeful, and swallow any of that junk… it still never let him be.

Even still beyond that, he was still having difficult times trying to piece love together. _"What am I going to do?" _he sighed quietly so as not to wake up Veemon.

He had always tried his hardest to accept Kari and TK being together, but in the end he always ended up feeling more miserable than before, and now it wasn't healthy for his systems to get all stressed out like that.

Still… Izzy did tell him it was best not to go anywhere near Kari, or TK at all, and that's just how he planned to keep it. _"I don't need them. I probably never did." _He thought to himself, _"They _are_ slightly responsible for this happening to me."_

He decided to think more about it tomorrow… assuming that was if he ever got to sleep! He let out a huge yawn, and gently slipped off quietly.


	8. Miseries, and Mysteries

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next day, things were starting to go from bad to worse. When Davis got to work, he got a few more emails from Kari. All of them were concerned messages, and how she was sending her love to him. His cell phone contained text messages of the same category, and you wouldn't wanted to have had to seen his mail. Ten letters and half of them were from Kari.

Steam was literally beginning to shoot from Davis' ears. "Now, now, Davish… Davish!" cried Veemon. "Take it easy… remember what Izzy told you about stress?"

Davis took a few deep breaths, and rubbed his face with his fleshy-hand. _"Fine, okay… I'm cool."_

Little did he realize that from a concealed security camera that the spy had rewired when fiddling with the steam-pipes Yami was watching him from his office on his computer!

"Heh, heh, heh… you don't look cool to me, Motomiya." he snickered. "Guardroom…! Send another few letters to his home. Tonight promises to be quite a bad one for him."

That night…

Davis was at Ken and Yolei's for the poker night. Cody was there too, and so was Armadillamon. While the Digimon played in another corner of the room, so far, Davis was up by a load of cash. Yolei wasn't part of the circle, but Jun and Tai were still determined to bring Davis down.

Davis, Jun, Tai, Ken, and Cody were all in, and they quickly revealed there hands. Once again, Davis had four aces. "Not again!" cried Cody.

"_Hey, don't hate the player. Hate the game."_ Davis said.

Tai slumped back into his seat, "You sure you haven't got a cheating unit built in there?" he asked. Davis shook his head; it was all just pure luck.

Luckily Davis wasn't being Cheeky and gave everyone their money back. _"I got enough of this filthy green stuff already?"_ he joked. Everyone shared a laugh.

Yolei looked over her shoulder. "Sure… you guys play around while I'm stuck over here doing the dishes."

Ken got up and took his wife's hand. "Here… let me help you then." He whispered into her ear as he guided her hand, moving the scrub brush along. Yolei began to feel all squishy inside.

Davis couldn't help but envy at how happy they looked. He even began to hallucinate about that being him and Kari like the way he had always wished, but then his sensors began to grow confused by love again.

"You okay, bro?" Jun asked.

Davis wiped his brow with his metal-arm. _"Yeah, just daydreaming again…"_

Everyone immediately knew that he was thinking about Kari again. "Davis… you have to let her go." Tai said, "Kari values you as a friend, and don't you think that's special enough?"

Jun kicked him in the leg. "Tai…!" she snapped, "Look, I know it's the truth, but how can you say that?"

"_No… he's right!"_ Davis said._ "I should try and let go of Kari. What I wanted isn't going to happen. She's with TK, and I got the boot."_

Everyone didn't like his tone of voice. He was making it sound like Kari just got up and threw him out the door. "Davis… you don't have to make Kari look out to be a monster or anything." Cody said. "She just loved TK, and that was all…"

"_Yeah… that was all." _Davis said, then he held up his metal-plated arm, _"And look what I got out of it!" _

He began to make bad remarks about himself again, how he was an android, how he looked very different than most people on the outside. To him… inner beauty wasn't enough anymore.

He also couldn't understand love as much, not even the family love towards his sister; though that was a no-brainier! Now Kari's marriage to TK was enough to make him want to blow out all his bolts. _"Maybe… you guys should've just let me die."_

By now, Yolei marched right up to Davis and bashed his head with the brush. _"Ow… hey, that was my flesh you hit!"_

"Davis… I've heard you say some crazy things, but this takes the cake." She spat at him. "You've got a lot more to live for that you know. You can't say you want to die just because one thing got you down."

"_You're right… I don't. I already did that."_ Davis said referring to the car accident that got him, but that's when he realized he was overreacting, _"I'm sorry guys… I'm just a little edgy."_ He showed them all the letters he got that day from Kari.

The others were completely shocked to see them. It was defiantly in Kari's handwriting, but even they knew she never wrote things like that. "I think I'll have a little talk with her." Tai said.

Ken took a really close look at one of the letters. Already he was an officer with the force, and he was trying to become a detective. "Can I keep one of these letters?" he asked. "I want to try a few little experiments, and Tai… bring me some paper from Kari's; I'll need it."

Everyone thought this was odd, but Tai agreed to Ken's wishes. Then after a while, everyone headed for home. "Davish…?" Veemon asked, "You didn't really mean all that, did you?"

"_Mean what…?"_ Davis asked.

"That you would rather have died…?"

Davis held his head low when they stopped at a red-light. _"No, I didn't mean that. It's just that… I'm so confused."_ he replied, _"Of all the things I have, I never got to have the one thing I deeply desired for so long… and now I've reached the point where I just can't understand these feelings anymore. I mean… Kari's still on my mind, but all it's doing is confusing me, and making me angry."_

Veemon didn't know how to answer it, and he didn't have to. Both he and Davis were starting to think that maybe it was a sign. Maybe Davis was starting to remember love, and it's boundaries. Still… neither one of them knew if it was a good thing or not.


	9. The brains behind it all

**CHAPTER NINE**

Over the next few days, Ken, along with Izzy's help did as much analyzing of the papers as they could. When Tai confronted his sister, Kari told him that she sent _no messages_ to Davis.

"How can you think I would do such a thing like that?" she asked in shock, but she was even more shocked when Tai brought over all the letters that were sent to Davis over the past few days.

The handwriting was a perfect match, and so were the colors of the pen, but Kari still denied it. "I haven't written any letters or sent any emails to anybody since the wedding."

"She's telling the truth Tai…" TK said coming to defend his wife. "I've been with her, she hasn't sent a thing."

This began to strike everyone as odd. Either someone was just pulling a prank on Davis… _not likely as no one would dare prank him;_ Or was someone out there trying to set him up so he'd get all steamy and blow his circuits?

They didn't know… and they wouldn't know until Ken and Izzy completed their tests on the papers they had.

Yet as Tai left their apartment, the moment he was out of sight and earshot. There was another knock at the door, and when Kari answered it three strange men were staring her down. "Hikari Takashi…?" one of them asked.

Kari nodded, "Yes…"

POW!! Kari was knocked out cold by the other two men. When TK, Patamon, and Gatomon heard the ruckus they rushed to the door, only to have the three men knock them all out too. "Let's get them out while their still cold." said the leader, "The _boss _will be pleased."

…

That boss was Yami who had ordered his thugs to go to the Takashi's and take everyone there hostage. He had just received reports that the task was carried out, "Hmm, mm, mm… good. Very good!" he sniggered, "Phase one is complete… now for phase two."

He snickered wickedly as he began to use his cell-phone to send more false messages from Kari to Davis. "As the English would say… this shall be my finest performance."

_**Meanwhile**_…

With their knowledge of science, chemistry, and observations, Ken and Izzy were nearly working round the clock. Already they knew that it wasn't Kari who sent the letters and messages, but if not her… then who?

"Let's take a closer look." Izzy said. Ken agreed… and they placed the paper under a super-microscope, manned by Tentomon. "Increase magnification, Tentomon."

"Right… here goes…"

As the paper became closer and clearer, Ken spotted something. "Look there…" he said pointing at the screen. "What are those…?"

There on the paper they could see teeny-tiny little flakes that they couldn't see before. "Hey, those are _skin-flakes."_ cried Izzy. "I think we're getting somewhere here..."

They ran a few DNA scans, but sadly, the skin-flakes were far too small for the results to scan them; but Izzy and Ken weren't licked yet. They searched every single letter that was sent to Davis. Still… they found nothing that could help them. They needed something more sophisticated…

A way of tracking down this culprit in a way that couldn't be thwarted…

Izzy quickly called Davis on his cell-phone, and he got a great big, _"YEAH WHAT…!"_ from the other line. Even Tentomon jumped at the sound of that growl.

Davis apologized when he learned who it really was, but he was really edgy at the moment. _"If Kari text messages me one more time, I swear I'm going to--"_

"Davis, it's not her!" Izzy quickly said.

Davis paused for a moment, and then Izzy passed the phone to Ken who explained to him what was going on. "We don't know the full details… but Kari's not the one doing this."

On the other end of the phone, Davis was beginning to feel like such an idiot. He knew deep down all along that Kari would never act so ridiculous, and he nearly doubted everything.

Izzy and Ken told Davis to bring them his cell phone after work. Their plan was to wait for any new message from this mystery person, and then track it down where the signal was coming from.

Davis agreed. It was time to take action, and find out who was pulling all these stunts, and _not literally,_ pushing his buttons.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kari, TK, Gatomon and Patamon had finally woken up, all of them were locked in separate cages, but not one of them knew just where they were.

TK rubbed his head, "Where are we?"

"Gee… it all looks so inviting." Gatomon said referring to the dark room. Then suddenly, the doors at the end of the room opened wide and in walked a middle aged man whom they had never met before, but could tell by the look in his eyes, he meant nothing but trouble.

"Welcome to my factory." he gritted his prisoners. "I am _Yami Ninji_, the owner and founder. In a normal language, my name means _darkness_. Quite appropriate for your surroundings, eh…?"

The others were most disgusted.

"May I present my assistant, Guardromon." replied Yami as his Digimon entered the room.

"What? You have a Digimon?" TK snarled.

"But that's impossible…!" snapped Patamon, "Ever since Malyomyotismon was beaten, only those pure in heart can control a Digimon."

This only made Yami chuckle, "A most assuring rule… but like all rules, they were made to be broken." He said, "I own a Digimon, and with your help very soon… I will own far more."

The others were all confused, "What do you want with us?" Kari asked.

Yami explained everything... about being jealous of Davis, and wanting his works for himself. Not to mention all the crazy stunts he had done to rattle his circuits. Kari was really disgusted by that, but not as disgusted as she and the others were about how crooked this man was acting.

"You're plan won't ever work!" snapped TK, "Davis' employees will never work for you."

"The employees will grow used to it over time." protested Yami, "I do not care for the workers and the people we serve, it is _I myself_ that I care about. The sooner I get that miserable half-man, Motomiya out of the way, and myself empowered with his operations… the better!"

The four prisoners were really stuck. They had no way of getting out of their cages as Guardromon was watching over them. "One false move and I'll make you regret it!" he said as he aimed his guns.

Kari and TK were also stripped of their sell-phones, D3's, and D-Terminals. Even worse, Gatomon and Patamon weren't strong enough to break the bars on the cages. "Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah…! I knew there was some reason to by super-titanium metal." Yami said to himself.

Phase two of his plan was complete, now it was only a matter of time before the big move would be made.


	10. Signs that he cares

**CHAPTER TEN**

Yami kept his prisoners under heavy watch all night, and he knew that tomorrow night was going to be one that no one would forget.

…

Tai and Jun were on their way to work that morning, and thought they'd check in on Kari and TK as they lived in the same building, but when they got to the door, "Whoa!" cried Tai. "What happened here…?" added Jun.

The door was wide open, and there was a big mess everywhere, as if someone had broken in and ransacked the place. "Kari? TK…?" Tai called, but nobody was home. This was starting to look pretty suspicious.

…

As Davis was on his way to work, he passed by the building where Kari and TK lived, and was surprised to see many police cars parked outside. "Gee… what'sh going on there?" Veemon wondered.

"_Let's check it out…" _said Davis as he drove his car up along the side of the road. He and Veemon got out and asked people the crowd what was going on, "Yo' some folks just got kidnapped in there."

Veemon and Davis stared at each other in shock, and then they hear voices over the crowd, and could see Tai and Jun waving to them along with Yolei and Ken. They were very shocked to hear that it was Kari and TK who were the victims kidnapped, as well as Patamon and Gatomon.

"Who would do this?" Yolei cried, "What do they want with them?"

Davis began to think that it wasn't really Kari and TK that was this person's target. "That's not all…" Ken said as he gave Davis back his cell-phone. He showed them all there was yet another text-message from this mystery person, and this time they had sent a real message indicating that it really wasn't Kari on the other end…

"_If you ever want to see your friends alive again, give Noodle-Corp. to me by sundown...!"_

Davis' eyes narrowed in anger. _"So… it was _him_ all along!"_

The others all looked at Davis all confused. "Davis…? You know who this is from?" Jun asked. Her brother nodded, and told them all about Yami Ninji...

Ninji's Noodles was once top of its game, but then Yami began to care more about money than what he was doing. When Davis began his Noodle-career and sold out huge, Yami grew increasingly jealous of him.

He tired time after time to buy Davis' recipes, and his works, but Davis would never sell his works after working so hard to earn them. _"And even if I was, do you think I'd hand it over to a greedy man like you?"_

Davis and Yami had been enemies ever since, and even though Yami fought several times to get what he wanted, Davis never fought back. _"But now… I think that's going to change…"_ he said with a mysterious glare in his eyes.

The others could tell what he was going to do, and they all wanted to help him. _"No… Veemon and I have to do this alone."_

"Davis… don't act all stubborn." snapped Yolei, "We said we want help you. Quit pushing us away like this."

Davis looked at her with seriousness in his eyes, _"Look… this is my problem, okay, and I'll deal with it myself."_ he said_ "Besides, I don't want to get anymore of you into trouble because of me."_

As Davis and Veemon walked away, the others stood there feeling confused, an outraged, but mostly, they were amazed. "Did you hear him…?" Tai asked. "He said he didn't want to put us in danger…"

To everyone that sounded like an act of concern, almost as if he was showing signs that he cared. "But that would be an act of love…" Ken said. This began to strike everyone of how Davis wasn't acting all confused like he was before.

"Focus guys…" Tai said, "We still can't let them go off like that."

The others agreed, even Jun… though she wasn't a Digi Destined at all. They called the others, but they also made sure that Davis and Veemon didn't know anything about this. "Okay… let's go..."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Yami himself was also very busy preparing things for the night. Knowing Davis as the most powerful, most victorious Digi Destined in the world, he would probably bring Veemon with him and put up a fight. "Heh, heh, heh… and if he does…" he sniggered as he stroked a remote in his hand, "I'll be ready for him…"

Guardromon was very impressed, "Oh… master… it seems as though for once… one of your master plans will finally pay off." he complimented.

"Thank you Guardromon…" said Yami. "And I accept your resignation."

"But Master…?"

…

While those two argued, the four prisoners were still trying to break free form their cages. Kari and TK couldn't even shift the bars, let alone try to bend them.

"_**LIGHTNING PAW!!"**_ Poor Gatomon busted her claws badly, and Patamon didn't even bother to try his Boom-Bubble. "It's no good… the bars are to strong." Patamon panted.

"Ugh…!" Kari was really getting irritated, "I wish we had our D3's!"

"Well…we don't…" TK said, "I don't know how we're going to get out of this."

They couldn't get out of the cages, and they couldn't warn the others of Yami's plan, worst of all, Kari was really worried about Davis. If he heard about all this and tried to burst in… the stress would wear him out for sure…

…

However… unbeknownst to all them, that Izzy had worked on Davis' stress troubles, and sent him something last night to help him, and Davis was at home installing it into his chest. _"If Yami thinks he can get the best of me, he's got another thing coming."_

By sundown he had finished fixing himself up. Then he pulled out a small box from his bedroom-closet, and pulled out his D3, and D-Terminal, both he had not taken in years. _"You ready Veemon…?"_

Veemon walked out from the small gym Davis had, looking all pumped up, "Davish… let'sh get busy!"


	11. Extreme Torture

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Yami looked out the window, and he chuckled wickedly. "The sun has almost gone down… it won't be long now, Hmm, mm, mm…!"

He walked towards the cages where his prisoners were still held. "You all are very lucky… you shall be the first people… and Digimon of course… to see me become the president of the greatest Noodle-industry in the world."

TK, with his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritting, "You sick man!" he snarled, "How can you be so cruel to Davis like this?"

Yami moved closer to TK, "Maybe because he was cruel to me first!" he spat at him, "Moving in on my territory. Making all the money that was rightfully mine! Forcing my company into bankruptcy…!"

There was a moment of silence, "Well I have had my fill of this." replied Yami "I am going to get what is rightfully mine tonight, even if I have to commit to violence to get it!"

He turned to walk to the doors, and that's where Kari said to him, "Having so little care for people, and more care about money… that must make you one sad strange man!"

Yami stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her with furry in his eyes. "I'll teach you some respect." He snarled as he snapped his fingers, motioning his security guards.

The guards opened Kari's cage and held her down. She screamed as the men began to roll up their sleeves ready to soften her up.

"Kari…!" TK yelled.

WHACK!! The first smack across her face really angered Patamon and Gatomon, but they still couldn't get out of their cages to help. "Leave her alone!" snapped Gatomon.

This only made the guards chuckle as they continue to slap Kari. "Ohh… I'm enjoying this." said Yami. "Does anyone else wish to make a statement…?" he asked the others.

"_Yeah… you do!"_ called a voice from behind. Everyone looked back and saw Davis standing in the doorway by himself.

"Davis…" cried Kari

"All right…!" added TK.

Davis smirked at them, and then faced Yami. _"I should've known you'd be behind all this Yami…"_ he said as he walked deeper into the room. _"I'll only say this once… Let them go!"_

Yami thought this was just too rich. "I'm surprised you'd want that, Motomiya." he said, "After all… I know of your _"once had"_ feelings for this young lady. Kari, I believe you call her."

Davis clenched his fists, _"I'm warning you Yami… Don't toy with me!"_ he snarled. _"Now I'll ask you once more… let them go!"_

"Certainly… certainly…" Yami agreed, "You have only but to hand over Noodle-Corp and all your finances to me, and I shall willing turn the prisoners loose."

The prisoners gasped, and Davis gritted his teeth. _"Why you… blackmailing swindler!"_ he snarled _"…I'LL GET YOU!!"_ and he began to charge towards Yami, but the old man was prepared for this. HE quickly whipped out a small remote, and clicked on a red-button…

Suddenly, Davis found himself slowing down. "Davis!" cried Kari.

"What's the matter?" called TK.

Davis didn't know, but it felt like something was pulling on him. Then suddenly, _"HEY…WHOOAA…!"_ he was thrown up against the wall and stuck to it like glue on paper.

"What's happening?" cried Gatomon.

Yami sniggered, "Hmm, mm, mm… just a little extra precaution I took." He explained to everyone that he had that wall redone and stuffed with magnetic elements. A simple click of the remote he had, and the wall would act like a super-voltage magnet…

Since half of Davis' body was coated in metal, he was now stuck to the wall and he couldn't seem to move an inch. The titanium cages however were not pulled in. "That is only half of my little persuasion…" replied Yami.

"_What do you mean?"_ Davis asked.

Yami explained that since Davis wasn't willing to let him have his business, he planned to force it out of him. He snapped his fingers, and a large TV screen appeared. At the other ends of the room. _"What is this? What are you going to do?"_

"Hmm, mm, mm… well… it just so happens that I'm going appeal to your senses." Yami said, "I figured that the only way to get what I want is… put your life on the line. So luckily with my spy-cameras, I was able to take THESE…"

The moment he finished shouting, a large TV screen flicked on. Kari and TK were so violated by what they saw. Gatomon and Patamon were totally disgusted, but easily the one most disturbed, was Davis.

Yami had been spying on TK and Kari's apartment, in their bedroom, and everyone in that room were now watching them, and how they were acting one night at home.

They were… they were…!

Davis was breathing stressfully, harder and harder! Those horrid images he saw of Kari doing it with TK… they were actually hurting him a lot. It was like a knife cutting through the metal and piercing what was left of his human flesh telling him… _"It's really over… you've lost her for good!"_

Kari wanted to say something, but what was there to say. She did all that and there was no going back. "Davis…? Davis…!"

Davis was growling angrily as steam shot out through his ears, and his head began jerking all over the place. Yami was really enjoying this. "What's the matter, Motomiya… can't accept the awful truth?"

"STOP IT!" Kari screamed. "You're hurting him!"

TK pounded angrily on the bars of his cage. "Leave him alone, you creep! He doesn't deserve this!" he yelled. Sadly, Yami just kept the video going, and kept watching Davis squirm.

Finally, Davis' head was hanging low and he stopped moving. "No… Davis!" cried Gatomon.

"No… he can't be…?" cried Patamon.

"Hmm, mm… I'm pretty sure he is." Yami said, "Poor little mechanic-man is all blown out again, but this time, no one's here to re-fix him."

Now that Davis was down, Yami was sure to be able to put him out of action for good and seize total control of Noodle-Corp. "Hmm, mm, mm… I'll be the richest, most powerful man in all the world." He laughed maliciously and loudly.

His life-long ambition was about to come true.

Or so he thought…

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I cannot believe I just did that. I had to make Kari and TK DO IT!!**_

_**Well the fic's not over yet, but I'll tell you one thing… now you should all know what Davis' fate will be at the end...**_

_**I have no alternative!**_


	12. Danger levels

**_Author's Warning:_**

**_Some of you may have forgotten already..._**

_**Who ever said this was ending in divorce?**_

**_You know what Davis gets if he loses Kari..._**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Yami ordered his men to "Disassemble this useless metal-man." he said motioning at Davis' motionless body. "I could use spare machine parts."

His guards sniggered as they grabbed their tool-pouches, but before they could take so much as one step towards the wall. _"You know… my skin maybe metallic."_ Davis suddenly said…

Everyone gasped in confusion, and then Davis shot his head up revealing that he was okay, _"But at least mine's not wrinkled!"_

Yami was speechless, "But how… it can't… You should be completely wiped out!" he snarled.

Davis explained them about Izzy's new safety system that was installed into his head, and chest compartments. Davis would get angry and extremely stressed from seeing things that bothered him, but the systems would actually slow-down his inside-systems, so he wouldn't short out from the stress.

"_If you spent less time caring about your precious money like I do, you'd probably be able to see what's happening in the world around you… like… EX-VEEMON…!"_

One of the high-up windows shattered and in flew Ex-Veemon. "You called…?"

Yami couldn't believe his eyes, and before he could give his men an order, Ex-Veemon rushed Yami to the ground, and smashing the remote he had, which de-magnetized the wall allowing Davis to slip off.

The Guards tried to charge, but Ex-Veemon knocked them down with one swipe of his tail. "Davis, grab the keys!" he cried.

Davis quickly grabbed the guards' keys and opened the cages. _"Come on… let's go!"_ he shouted at the others, and everyone began to rush out of the room. Yami got to his feet just as they entered the elevator. "They're not going anywhere! Not yet!" he growled.

…

In the lift…

Kari, TK, Gatomon, and Patamon couldn't believe that all that just happened. "Davis… thanks a lot!" Patamon cried.

"_Don't mention it."_ Davis said, and then he turned and said sternly, _"Really… Don't!"_

The others felt heart-struck, but then again from Davis had to see, who could blame him. "Davis… I--"

"_Kari… I don't want to hear it."_

"Gee… and here we thought you were actually starting to care." said Gatomon.

Davis turned and looked down at her. _"Care…? Care about what…? The facts that I just risked myself to save the likes of Kari and TK after seeing them get on with it on that tape… and stabbing me in my mechanical-heart?"_

"Davis…!"

"_Save it TK!" _He snarled at him, _"When are you guys going to get it through your heads? I'm a ROBOT! I do not have love, or any use for it!"_

"Yes you do…" Kari said on the verge of tears of guilt. "Davis, I'm sorry things ended up like this for you, and I'm sorry you had to see that… but you do have love in you."

Davis just sighed in irritation. Kari just didn't get it… or maybe he didn't understand it either? Maybe his actions were because done out of reasons of caring and deep feelings, but he still wasn't sure if that's what it really was…

After all… he still didn't think of Kari and TK much like friends since they became a couple. Regardless of what he thought… they all weren't out of danger just yet.

As the elevator stopped at the ground floor and the doors opened, they could all see the exit doors up ahead, but as they ran for the doors. They were sealed off. _"That's as far as you all go!"_ Yami snarled over the intercom.

"_Yami…!"_ Davis shouted. _"I've had enough with all this nonsense. Now let us go!"_

"I'm sorry… but I can't let you all leave." said another voice from in the shadows. The others all looked over, and there stood, "Ah! _Andromon!"_ cried Kari.

"Have you forgotten that the master also has a Digimon?" Andromon asked, "Well if you had, you'd all be on your way to freedom by now, but instead I'll now take each and every one of you out of the picture…. _**LIGHTNING-BLADE…!"**_

Everyone watched as his hand changed into a sharp blade. There was no way out. Kari and TK still left their D3s at home… and even Gatomon was no match for an Ultimate. "What are we going to do now?" cried Patamon.

Everyone huddled close together as Andromon began stomping towards them. Yami was watching from a box in the ceiling. "Yes… yes… kill them!"

Davis stood in front of all the others trying to persuade Yami to take him, but let the others go, Yami wasn't interested. Finally, Andromon was in striking range, but before he could swing his blade…

"_**VEE-LASER…!"**_

Ex-Veemon, who had taken the second elevator down as he couldn't fit in with all the others, had just come through the doors, and fired his attack which was strong enough to knock Andromon away and make him slam right into a huge steam-pipe, _busting it wide open, and causing huge clouds of steam to start rushing._

"Whoa…!" cried TK, "How did he do that?" he asked implying that Ex-Veemon was only a champion Digimon.

_Over the years, Davis had Veemon exercise a lot and had him train with computer simulations he had bought with his fortune. The allowed Veemon and his Digivolved forms to become stronger, and faster, and would be able to stand a better chance against stronger level Digimon._

Andromon got to his feet, "Very impressive… but not good enough!" he growled, and then the two Digimon engaged in combat. "Bring it on…!" growled Ex-Veemon.

As the two Digimon fought, the fight seemed to be equal. Ex-Veemon's training was paying off. Still… he did get his fair share of hits. Not only that, but he and Andromon… they're missed attacks broke more steam pipes, and smashed up some dangerous equipment.

"Andromon, What are you doing?!" growled Yami, "Get rid of that pest of a Digimon, and kill the others!" but Andromon wasn't able to obey the order.

Then, everyone began to hear police sirens outside, _"Yami Ninji…!"_ called a voice over a megaphone, "You are completely surrounded. Come out with your hands up!"

That's when Davis' cell-phone rang. It was Ken, and he told Davis that he and the others had gathered the police to help him out. As outraged as Davis was, now wasn't the time to argue. _"Ken… we're locked in… there's no way out!"_

He also told Ken that Ex-Veemon was fighting Andromon, and there was even more trouble._ "The steam pipes have burst… and lots of electronic equipment in here is going berserk!"_

Ex-Veemon tossed Andromon, slamming him hard into the wall and blowing up more of the wires, and pipes. The red-alarm sounded, indicating trouble, and a steam-meter began to rise to danger levels as steam began to flood the rooms, and wires began sparkling.

"I don't like the looks of this!" cried TK.

"All those sparks and steam…" added Gatomon. "We're going to be blown to pieces!"

The meter was racing up faster and faster. From the looks of things, they only had less than five minutes!


	13. He always loved her

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Yami knew he had outworn his welcome, even though it was his own place. "I'm getting out of here…!" he yelled as she tried to head of the emergency exits, which were also sealed.

"_Oh, no you don't…!"_ snarled Davis as he rushed to catch up with Yami and Tackle him to the floor. _"You've caused your last bit of trouble! So if I go down, I'm taking you with me!"_

Outside…the police were doing their best to keep the crowds back, Only the Digi –Destined and their Digimon were allowed through. "We've just gotten word…" the chief said, "There's a report of a large burst of steam, and sparkling wires in the building."

Izzy did some quick calculations, "Oh no…!" he cried, and he gave the others his scared face. "Izzy… spit it out!" growled Tai, "What's the matter…?"

Izzy showed them what he found out, "There's enough steam in there to completely collapse the whole building!" he said with deep concern. Everyone gasped hard, "We got to get them out of there now!" snapped Yolei.

There was no time for any of the police to break in through the metal-sealing. Even if there was they couldn't risk being caught in the middle of the battle. That's when Tai and Matt got the idea… "You thinking what I'm thinking…?"

Matt nodded, "Gabbumon, Agumon… ready?"

The two Digimon nodded. Matt and Tai then activated their Digivices…

"_GABBUMON… Warp-Digivolve to…; __**METAL-GARURUMON…!"**_

"_AGUMON… Warp-Digivolve to…; __**WARGREYMON…!**__"_

The two Mega Digimon blew straight through the door like a cannonball on match-wood. "Look… it's Wargreymon, and Metal-Garurumon.!" cried Patamon.

Andromon looked up, "Not more…?" he grumbled.

Tai and Matt burst in. The steam was starting to get thicker. "Guys… you all right?" Tai called, and then he heard the sound of his sister calling to him. "Tai, over here…!"

"Matt… this way!" cried TK.

The two brothers met up with their siblings, "Where's Davis…?" Matt asked.

"Up there…" Gatomon said as she pointed up. He and Yami were engaged in a dog fight, punching and kicking each other hard. Even though Davis was an android, and he didn't feel so much pain from the blows, he could still feel himself getting weaker.

All that steam flowing through the room was too much for the chips built in him to absorb all at once. _"Give it up, Yami!"_

"NEVER…!"

ZAP… right in the flesh part of Davis' face.

The steam was almost too thick now to find anything, and the sparks were growing larger. "We got to get out of here!" cried Patamon.

"But wait… we can't leave Davis!" cried Kari, but no one else found time to argue and began to rush back outside. "No… Davis!" cried Kari.

"Davis, get out of here! This whole place is going down!" TK called before he was out of earshot. Davis heard him, but he could already feel it was too late as the metal on his body was starting to rust, and his inner-systems were already going haywire.

"It's over for you Motomiya!" Yami shouted, "NOODLE-CORP IS MINE!!"

Davis' eyes narrowed. _"NOT… IF YOU… GO DOWN…!" _he shouted with all his might. With one incredible swing of his metal-fist, he broke the cage holding a wall full a barrels.

The barrels tumbled out like an avalanche, heading straight towards Yami. "BAH…?! NOOO…!" Yami was buried under dozens of the barrels, trapping him within the building.

Davis smiled, but then… he finally collapsed from exhaustion… and stiff, rusted legs.

…

As for Wargreymon, and Metal-Garumon, they had joined Ex-Veemon out on the roof, and now had Andromon completely surrounded. Knowing he was licked, Andromon changed back into Guardromon, "Stop… please… I surrender!" he begged.

The three Digimon agreed not to hurt him, but they did bind him in thick chains and carried him back down to the crowds. "Hey… look there… everyone's running away!" said Wargreymon.

"But why… what's going on?" asked Metal-Garurumon.

That's when they could hear some of the people shouting, _"The building's going down! The building's going down!"_

Ex-Veemon turned just in time to see Steam blast out from all the windows, and cracks. Then the building began to cave in. "NO… DAVIS!" he cried. "HE'S STILL IN THERE…!"

It was too late… down the building went.

…

What a big mess is was! Fallen rubble, a few fires, and steam were everywhere, but it wasn't a huge corrosive disaster. Everyone crowded back towards the yellow tape lines, but the police had motioned everyone including the Digi-Destined to stay away from the rubble…

Yami had survived the collapse thanks to all the barrels piled on him, but he was quickly caught by the authorities and arrested for kidnapping, blackmail, peeping, and attempted murder.

Guardromon was sent back to the Digital-world where Young-Gennai and the four Digimon-Gods would decide his fate.

The police however were having hard time trying to keep the Digi-Destined back as they wanted to know what happened to Davis. "Davis… please tell me he's okay!" cried Jun.

Then suddenly, everyone could see sparks and soft electrical-currents coming from over a hill of rubble. "Davish…!" cried Veemon as he hopped his way over the tape, "Hey… get back here!" called the cop… but Veemon was far ahead already.

Even Kari managed to sneak past the police and followed him. "No… Davis!" she cried when she saw him…

Davis was still in one piece, but he was in pretty bad shape. His metal parts were all rusted. Some of his insides were showing as the panels had fallen off. He just lay there fidgeting as the electricity kept shocking him from within.

The electricity calmed down just a little, but as Kari tried to move in closer, she was stopped by TK. "No… don't touch him." He said, "You could get burned."

"But TK…" Kari said now sobbing, "We have to help him!"

Soon all the others, and their Digimon had gathered, and everyone stared at Izzy, who shook his head sadly. "There's nothing I can do for him now."

"No…" Jun cried softly.

"Davish…. Davish… don't go!" cried Veemon.

Davis was so badly banged up that he could barely speak. _"Ugh… V… Vee… M-m-mon…"_

"Davis…" Kari cried. "Why did you do this?"

Davis used all his might to tell her, _"I… I guess… you were right. I guess, I did care."_

"_I never… ever could stop loving you. Even if… you were already beyond my reach, I could never… ever… turn my… back on you guys."_

TK knelt down, "Davis…" he said to him with tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen to you. None of us did."

Everyone nodded their heads in tearful agreement.

Davis smiled, and what do you know, a tear actually fell from his eye. _"It doesn't matter much now…"_ he said, _"Hope you… guys… have a… good life…"_

"Davis…!"

"Davish… No!"

Suddenly, Davis' whole body gave a huge jolt as his mouth hung open and his eyes bulged far too wide _"AAAAH-UGLH… OHH…!!"_ Sparks flowed. Joints fell apart, and Davis' head burst…

…he collapsed.

Kari buried her head in her hands and let it out.

Jun hugged Tai and cried into his shoulder.

And Veemon, "Davish…? Davish…?!... DAVISH?!"

The poor blue little guy fell to his knees, bowed his head, and quivered as he cried so softly.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**(Clenches fists)**_

_**Mmm…!**_

_**Like I said… There is no moving on for Davis, not anymore. He ends up with Kari, or he ends up Dead!**_

_**Curse you Kari and TK… Curse you both! Davis' blood… and bolts… are on your hands!**_

_**(Head on desk)**_

_**Please… just leave me in peace!**_


	14. You lost it all

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Everyone knew what happened to the soul of a Human, and the soul of a Digimon that was partially or completely destroyed… but what in the world happened to the soul of a machine?

It was just no use; nobody knew what to do with Davis. Izzy told them that they_ could_ make repairs. "But no matter what happens… I just can't bring back the life he had… it's gone."

Kari and TK felt so incredibly guilty. True Davis was partially to blame, but they always had known deep down that Davis would go nuts over their relationship. So incredibly nuts those… unspeakable events would happen.

Everyone took Davis' death really badly, but it got way worse. When news got out about Davis' feelings for Kari being the main cause of half of Davis' stress, and impulsive thinking…

A lot of Davis' dedicated fans, and loyalists gave Kari and TK very sour looks whenever they passed by in the streets, but they didn't bother to punish them anymore than that. Punishing them would not bring Davis back.

Nevertheless there were some who refused them any services, and admittance just because of it. Kari was going to have a real hard time trying to become a teacher now.

Veemon felt so incredibly devastated, that he didn't feel much like living anymore himself. He just wanted to head to the Digital-world… crawl back into the hole he came out of and die.

The others had no idea how to persuade him not to do that, but actually, Veemon didn't do it. Especially seeing as how Izzy had already decided what to do about Davis.

…

Kari was driving around one day, a few months later. She and TK had divorced a while ago, because Kari was still so wrapped up in Davis' death that she couldn't think straight.

TK was very sport about it…

Suddenly, she and Gatomon saw someone familiar pulling a Noodle-Cart down the street. "Hey… is that…?"

They got a good look at the guy. They pinched each other to make sure that they weren't dreaming. "It is…" cried Gatomon, "It's Davis!"

They assumed that it really had to be him, because there was no funeral for Davis and his body or what was left of it was never buried for some strange reason. When the crowds had ceased, Kari and Gatomon rushed over to the man…

The man however was most confused. "Do I know you two?" he asked this strange woman, and her talking cat. Now Kari and Gatomon were confused. "Davis… it's me Kari."

The man shook his head, "Sorry, but I don't know you." he said as he pulled his cart along the road.

…

Kari told the others what she saw, "But he claims that he doesn't know me."

This all struck the others hard, and they all went out to confront this man.

…

One by one over the next few days, each member of the gang tried to persuade the man of who he was, and who his friends were, but the man denied each and every one of them.

"Look… I hope you all find the one you're looking for… but I'm really busy right now, and I need to get back to work."

Kari couldn't understand this, that's when Izzy invited her over to explain everything. "Look… I don't want you to tell this to the others, but…"

He went on to explain that the man she was a cross. It was Davis… but it really wasn't him either. "I… don't understand."

Izzy explained to her that he was able to rebuild Davis a new body. This time he would look and sound exactly like he did in a normal life. No metal-parts showing, no monotone voice…

But because most of Davis' brain patterns were fried, many of them were lost. That man had no memory of Kari, or any of the other Digi-Destined; with the exception of Tai still being his role model, and his brother-in-law.

The man still remembered his family, and Veemon. "But he doesn't remember me? Or even liking me?" Kari asked.

Izzy shook his head, "No… he doesn't even remember Ken or Yolei either." He told her, "I'm sorry… but that was all I could do."

Well Kari wasn't going to give up, and by the end of the day, she tried to confront the man again. "You can't keep following me around like this." the man said to her, but eventually he stopped, "Okay… you have two minutes. Tell me… what is it you want from me?"

Kari tried to explain to the man one last time who he was, including mention of things he did remember. The man admitted that he remembered his family, and his role as a Digi-Destined. "But things between us… they were never that way."

Then he began to walk away, "But… Davis…"

The Man stopped in his tracks and looked down. "I'm sorry Hikari…" he said to her, "But the guy you think I am is just a memory. That's not… who I am. I'm sorry…" then he was gone.

Kari just stood there, almost to upset to move. It was time for her to face the facts that the Davis she once knew, and cared for as a friend was completely gone, and all though the others kept telling her it wasn't her fault…

Deep down… she always knew hat she was partially to blame. All Kari could do now was turn on her heel, and run off into the sunset with only the faded memories of Davis Motomiya… hopefully one day, she would get over it.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I feel so incredibly disgraced… but that's how it works. At least Kari and TK are divorced now.**_

_**Half the reason I made this fic was for the sole purpose of punishing Kari, and to show everyone how bad I feel that Davis didn't really get to be with her at the end.**_

_**There is no "Be friends" not anymore. I don't like that, and just won't accept it. **__**I'm afraid that with me… it will always be ALL or NOTHING.**_

_**I'm sorry…**_


End file.
